


Echo

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief moment, Castiel loses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/100638272362/for-a-brief-moment-he-loses-himself-he-tumbles).

 

For a brief moment, he loses himself.

He tumbles headfirst into darkness, spinning and disoriented, even as he stands in the cool damp of the bunker, feeling phantom flames lick at his heels, creeping up his spine, sulfur filling his nostrils and stinging in his eyes. Something primal, essential within him shudders and flinches away even as he pulls his rebelling charge closer, closer, even as bony hands, scorched and raw, reach and pull at him, as distorted voices screech and cry and curse.

The demon in his arms struggles and growls, frustrated and angry, but he is stronger. Once, it was his grace and his Father’s will that granted him his advantage; now, it is a dying angel’s stolen essence tempered by something more profound, aching and human, and far more formidable.

With a blink, the memory clears, and he is only in the hallway, no hellfire in sight, and their audience is a brother, not a cacophonous chorus of distorted souls.

And he is not gripping the Righteous Man, his mission, his ward.

He is, as he always was, Dean _._

 _Dean_.

But still, Castiel murmurs the same now, as he did once before, over and over, in the wretched clutches of darkness and torment, and hopes, as he did then, that he will be heard:

"It’s over. It’s over."

 

 


End file.
